


It's Been Too Long

by theskeletoncloset



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Jon Jafari - Fandom, JonTron - Fandom, Jontronshow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hanging Out, I'm Going to Hell, Mario Kart, New York, Old Friends, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Skeletons In The Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskeletoncloset/pseuds/theskeletoncloset
Summary: You and Jon are old friends, and you two finally reconnect and hang out at his apartment for the weekend. I also kept the reader gender neutral so everyone can enjoy :)





	It's Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to start dumping my fanfictions on here right away, so here we go. My first one is a JonTron fanfic because there aren’t enough of them out there! I’m sorry it’s short and rushed. I just wanted to get the idea out as quickly as possible. I do better with prompts/requests.
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: All of the places, people, personalities, etc. are fictitious, and is in no way related to real life at all. This is a fictional story made for fun. Thank you.

Your heartbeat quickened as you stood in front of the apartment building. You double check the address, and sigh with relief that it’s the right place. You are a bit nervous for this meetup since you have only been speaking on skype for the past month, catching up with your old friend, Jon Jafari. You both were theater kids together in high school, and after you both graduated, you went off in separate directions. You reminisce on when you saw Jon again for the first time since high school as you walk through the hallway to the elevator. You were on YouTube, and saw in your recommendations a silly review for Birdemic by a channel called JonTronShow. You blinked dumbly when you realized, the guy on the thumbnail was none other than Jon Jafari himself. He has a beard now? You remember thinking to yourself as you eagerly clicked on the video.

You continued to watch his videos until one day, you decided to send him a private message on Twitter. It was a low chance he’d see it, since he has so many followers, but you gave it a go. You simply wrote:

**Y/n L/n: Hey, Bird Safari! Long time no see!**

You hoped his old nickname would catch his attention. And it certainly did, because later that night, he responded to you with:

**Jon Jafari: Y/n!? Holy shit, is that really you? What’re you up to these days?**

You smiled at the notification from him, and responded quickly. From that moment on, you two spoke almost everyday, and found that comfort in each other like old times again.

You blink dumbly when the elevator dings, indicating you are now on the floor of Jon’s Apartment. You slowly exhale before lugging your bags down the hallway, scanning the numbers of each door in search of Jon’s place. You remember when you two had your first skype, and how you both could not stop smiling at each other like idiots. You also consistently made fun of him, saying he still looks like a baby even with the beard, and he noted how you look eerily the same since he last saw you.

When you two talked a few weeks ago, and he invited you to stay in his spare room for a weekend so you both can hang out in person, you were incredibly nervous. You gladly accepted the invitation immediately, but these thoughts of doubt could not leave your mind all week while you were preparing to leave to New York to spend the weekend with your old high school buddy.

You finally approach Jon’s apartment door, and take a deep breath, staring at the painted wood with wide eyes. This is it. You’re going to see your old friend again. You adjust the strap of your bag on your shoulder before knocking on the door.

“I’m coming!” you hear a voice call from inside. You let out the breath you didn’t realise you were holding in before he opened the door for you. Both of your eyes lock, and he immediately smiles.

“Y/n,” he speaks like he’s out of breath as he says your name. You drop your stuff on the spot, and practically tackle him down with your hug, causing him to laugh. He sluggishly regains his balance before hugging you back.

“I missed you...” Is all you can say as you snuggle into his chest.

“I missed you too…” Jon says, tightening his grip around you.

After a long moment of silently embracing each other, he finally releases the hug, and you step back to pick up your bag. Jon picks up your other bag and leds you into the apartment.

“Follow me, I’ll show you to your room,” he says, leading you through the hall. He opens a door to his left, and reveals a generic bedroom. Just a simple double bed, dresser, mirror, and desk. Nothing else.

“It’s pretty spacious in here,” you note as you drop your bag at the head of the bed. He places your other bag beside it and rests his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, this used to belong to an old roommate, but he moved out a long time ago.”

“Cool,” you smile, and then start fiddling with the edge of your shirt, not sure what to do now.

“Let me show you the rest of the apartment!” Jon says, gesturing towards the doorway, killing the silence before it got too awkward. You smile and follow him around his home, and he shows you each room in full detail.

“I love your place, Jon. It’s really nice,” you comment after he ends the tour in the living room.

“Thanks,” he replies while scratching his beard. Jaques, his green bird who appears in is videos is in a cage by a few other bird cages.

“I didn’t know you had more than one bird,” You exclaim whilst approaching the bird cages.

“Ah, yeah. Jaques is the one I show in my videos, but I don’t usually show my other birds in my videos,” Jon states while looking at the birds with you. Jon introduces you to each bird, and then you both sit down on the couch.

“So, wanna play a game, or something?” Jon asks shyly.

You smile and nod, looking at his entertaiment re while asking, “Yeah, do you have mario kart?”

Jon gorans, and you can’t help but giggle. “We’re not playing that.”

“Why? Because I always crushed you at it?” you smirk at him, and he rolls his eyes at you.

“It’s been a few years since we’ve played together, y/n. I don’t want to crush your soul if I got better in the past few years…”

“Oh, it’s on, Bird Safari…” you say with your game face on. Jon laughs heartily at the use of his old nickname as he gets up to set up the game.

“Man, I can’t believe I actually missed that god awful nickname,” Jon notes as he plugs in the Nintendo 64 controllers into the console. You laugh, feeling completely comfortable now.

After playing a few races, you both haven’t changed around each other one bit. That also includes you still being the champion of Mario Kart. Jon groans in defeat, dropping his controller on the couch when your character receives the golden cup.

After gloating over your win like a nine year old, you both settle down and decide to watch a movie. Surprisingly, Jon put in your favourite movie, and you can’t help but blush over the fact that he actually remembered your favourite movie. He makes some popcorn, and brings you a cup of your favourite soft drink, along with his own, before starting the film.

You slowly open your eyes, realizing you’ve fallen asleep at some point during the movie. You notice a new movie is playing now, and that you’re not laying on the couch. You’re leaning on Jon, with his arm wrapped around you, keeping you warm and comfy. Your heartbeat picks up its speed when you fully register the situation. You were cuddling into him, and he didn’t say anything? Why didn’t he wake you up! You felt so embarrassed, but you also didn’t want to move. You don’t want him to know you woke up for some reason. Was it out of fear? Or was it because you wanted to stay in his embrace, nestled on his chest.

You physically tense up when you feel his hand stroke your arm and she shifts in his seat. He shuts off the movie, and stays absolutely still for a few moments, seemingly holding you tighter than before.

“Y/n? You awake?” Jon whispers. You relax yourself and decide to not respond, pretending to be asleep. He starts to stroke your hair before carefully getting off of the couch. You Keep your eyes closed as he picks you up bridal style, and carries you down the hall. He gently places you down on a bed, and tucks you in. After his had lifts away from the blanket, you unintentionally reach out for it. Well shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now? He knows I’m awake.

“Y/n?” he whispers, leaning closer to you. You open your eyes slowly, and tug on his arm.

“I’m cold,” you mumble out incoherently, “stay…”

Jon stays quiet for a moment before letting out soft chuckle.

“You have the blanket.”

“No. You’re warmer,” you mumble out tiredly, “I’m afraid I’ll lose you again, Jon…” you add quieter than before, but he definitely heard it. Jon hesitates until finally, he carefully pulls up the covers and crawls into the bed with you. You instantly cling onto him, and he gently wraps his arm over you. You missed him, his scent, his warmth, his comfort. You had a silly crush on him in high school, but now you know that what you feel has only grown stronger, and you never want to lose him from your grasp ever again.


End file.
